Where the wild one breathes
by Band-Geek-8806
Summary: Surviving for 200 years with nothing but the company of animals was perfect for Atiena. When she suddenly has to learn to survive in a concrete jungle, with other mutants, not so much. With only a few comforts from their home Atiena and Fera, her familiar, have to get used to the constant noise and destruction that comes from being out side their jungle. Wolverine X Oc


Running through the jungle at her full speed, the jungle woman's feet barely make a sound as they brush the ground. A spine tingling growl bounces within the trees, making Atiena push to run faster than before. Passing tall trees, hanging vines and large stones, using then all to her advantage while escaping her chaser. Her hip length black wild looking hair blows behind her as she runs, and her eccentric cat like eyes shift from side to side looking for the best possible getaway plan. Finally an earthy campsite comes into view. Just outside of the cleared trees, *Pounch* the beast tackles the female Tarzan, making her let out a squeal and fall to the ground on her front. Turning onto her back she lets out a breathy sigh,

"Isso foi uma boa corrida, eh Fera."

She says catching her breathe as the Macawnivore, Fera, jumps all around from trees to rocks and mounds of dirt in celebration.

"Não se vangloria, não tornasse."

She hughes at the sight of the large multicolor tiger with long saber-like teeth acting like an overactive kitten. Getting up she walks to the circular campsite with Fera, the overactive tiger like creature, by her side. Entering one of three large huts. The space was occupied by primitively made shelves that did the job nicely and a sturdy tables. Clay bowls and pots filled the shelves and hand made medical supplies for injured animals decorated the table. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out handfuls of herbs and spices, laying the on the table. After sorting each one into their own pile, she travels to the shelves grabbing the corresponding jars. Fera, as always when the two are in this hut, was laying on a nicely woven, padded bedding made of leaves and clean moss against the perpendicular wall to the opening and the moveable covering for when it the rain season hits. Looking back, she shoots a smile to the colorful beast. Placing each of the flora into the correct jars, she puts them back into the right place so they can be easily found again.

Pulling out a large wicker like basket holding cups, spoons, plates, and bowls alike, all made by hand with the clay found by the river, the same clay that made up the pots on the well made shelves. Specifically taking out a medium bowl with a spoon, made of wood, for herself and a large bowl for Fera and stacking them into the larger bowl like a Russian nesting doll, with a few herbs and some salt inside her own. Walking outside she comes to a fire pit with a large round pot resting on a handle hanging from a tripod like structure above a indented fire pit. After putting the bowls on a nearby table, she turns to the lifted pot with a moss covered handle, throwing in the small cut herbs and salts and stirring it nicely. She started their meal early in the morning from a few rabbits caught the day before and broth from pig bones from an even previous meal.

"Aposto que você está com fome Fera."

Atiena said to the large feline now sitting by the cooking table on the matching padded bed specifically for her. Earning a light roar of approval, she lays down with her head on her paws. Sitting down on a leaf shaped bench, cushioned with animal fur, we both just tuck into the meal with no further conversation. Finish up the delicious stew, Atiena spoons out enough into each bowl. After the two finished their meal together, Atiena then rinses the bowls and places them back into the correct basket. Once all the chores, like fetching more clean water, getting more firewood, and collecting more clay from the nearby river band, she sits on a large padded mat by the fire that can fit her and Fera. Alguém aqui é, sinto perigo Fera growls out, the relaxing air that was here a short time ago was destroyed by the sounds of multiple pairs of feet stomping through the jungle. Breaking the untouched feeling about this place into a million pieces. Jumping to her feel she runs to her sleeping hut and grabs her father's, the chief, war club staff. Swinging the traditional deerskin chieftess cloak over her shoulder and marking her face with war paint.

Running out the camp and towards the intruders, predators from all around sprint to her side, making her look even more powerful. Stopping at the edge of the clearing where the group of strangely dressed people stood around in a group and one man sitting in an even stranger chair. At least till a tall man with dark hair in a messy fashion, turned his nose to the air, and said " We're surrounded." The group turned to look around. Still observing the intruders, she hears a voice unlike the animals in her head. 'Atiena we are the X-men. My name is Charles Xavier and we are here to help you.' *Charles* said. Stepping out of the woods tentatively, she sent out Fique alerta, por favor, tenha cuidado to her animal family but more specifically Fera. Clearing her throat, she tested out her english, it had been so long since she last spoke the language. "What you want." She demands standing fierce and strong, the wind picks, up blowing her hair behind her. "My dear my name is Charles Xavier, the one that talked to you in your mind." he says with a 'kind' voice that she understood as careful. " You need go. You problemas here. Animals not safe." She says stammering over the english and switching over to Portuguese with the troublesome words. "You misunderstood kid, we are here to save you said the man with the funny face. (Scott) Just come with us and we'll make sure you're safe." he said putting a hand towards her. With anger and fear that their caretaker and goddess was leaving, the animals come out of the woods with snarls and growls. The strange group circle around the man, Charles, and prepare to fight by the way they stand. Não deixe eles em paz, chegar a algum lugar seguro até eles saírem she says with a way of her hand. The animals instantly relax and look to her with a respect and a bow. They slowly go back to the jungle, but never turning their back on the group. After all the wild predators are gone, the 'X-men' look back to her surprised. Fera slowly stalks up behind Atiena in a slow fashion. "Look out." Screams the one with Bright red hair. Fera growls at the group pouncing over his bonded, and in front blocking them from being able to get to her. " Go" Atiena yells over the growls. "Not without you Atiena, You are in constant danger here." The strange faced man said. Letting out a growl out herself. " I am 200 and 6 years old you will not be telling me how to live, Você vai sair minha selva agora."

"We understand your frustration, but you're not safe . . ." Cutting off the other male with blue covering his body. " No, out. You all trouble." She says gritting her teeth and stomping her bare feet towards the group, who could only see pure anger on her face. Looking in between her and the crazy looking feline behind her, the beast looks like it pities the group for the upcoming fury that's going to be poured on them. Reading her mind Charles realizes that he made a mistake, but she was not in need of help or in any distress other than the distress given by the arrival of said group. But charles was not one to give up and was convinced that at the end of their visit she would on the plane going home with them.

" We are terribly sorry, we have a tragic mistake, but we can not leave until tomorrow. Can we stay with you, so you can make sure we don't cause any harm." He says with a small and empathetic smile. Narrowing her eyes she lightly nods her head. " Come" she demands turning her back to the group. Atiena and the beast walk guardedly into the woods that the two know like the back of their hands, or paws. The X-men look at each other with quizzical brows but follows her anyway.


End file.
